


Stealth Mission

by alesserrain (alunsina)



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alesserrain
Summary: Gavreel is quietly going about his morning. Caimazing is trying to livestream. Apparently these are two incompatible things.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Stealth Mission

It's a cold dark morning, the rest of the bed empty, the blankets both not enough and too much. And while Gavreel grapples with being awake--classes, no classes, sem break? his boyfriend is so cute and sweet like WHY, breakfaaaaaast--everything is alright in the world because he's no longer alone in his house and he can hear Cairo's lovely voice trashtalking someone online.

It's going to be a good day.

There was a dark time in Gavreel’s life where he sacrificed sleep and sanity to consistently catch Caimazing’s livestreams, just so he could say ‘hi, hello’ to him like fifty times and get ignored. But now. Gavreel peeks out of his blanket cocoon, spots Cai and his slapdash livestream set-up at the corner of his room, and feels his chest tighten with affection. Now he gets upgraded to being ignored in full 3D and surround sound!

Or not: As soon as Gavreel toes out of bed, Cai’s head snaps up from his gaming laptop and looks straight at him. Gavreel mouths _sorry_ but Cairo goes ahead and fiddles with something on his laptop, takes off his headphones.

“Good morning. Sorry baby, did I wake you?”

“Good morning! No, no, baby, you didn’t! Go ahead. Weren’t you really excited about reacting to all those E3 trailers?” Gavreel mentally pats himself on the back for remembering that particular bit of gaming info from last night’s conversation when he fetched Cai from the airport. Being a fake gamerboy for his gamerboy boyfriend is truly an ongoing process. “I’ll try to be quiet, okay?”

Cai smiles back at him, nodding, almost shy in his gratefulness. 

Somebody ought to bottle up that gorgeous and handsome smile, it’s got to be more potent than coffee. Gavreel must’ve said that out loud because Cai is back on his headphones and is shushing him and okay, okay, no distractions! Gavreel is so going to be the best and most considerate boyfriend to his baby ever.

A yawn overtakes him and he stretches luxuriously, feels more than sees someone boring eyes on him. Yep it’s Cai again, except he’s looking more gobsmacked than offended. And oh. Shirt. Gavreel needs to put on a shirt.

 _Sorry_ , he mouths again, though he didn’t mean to tease and he’s confused because it’s not like Cairo hasn’t seen it all before. But he takes the high road and puts on a shirt--ok, he’s only got a white tank top nearby, same thing? Runs off to the bathroom. Comes back and it’s Caimazing in his bandana again, snarking at his screen.

Gavreel holds off on any comment about how if Cai wants to snark on him in bed, he’s very much wel-It’s hard. It’s really hard. He goes out of the room instead.

  
  
  


His morning routine isn’t particularly flashy: breakfast, some exercise, shower, talking to his baby. He makes his peanut butter sandwich (making an extra one for Cai, who looked like he hadn’t even slept or eaten anything yet), drinks coffee, gets a few sets of push-ups done on the floor even if it’s a little awkward. It’s still dark outside, the rains haven't stopped since last night. It’s prime cuddle weather.

Gavreel is so going to aggressively cuddle his pillows. Still a little sweaty from his impromptu exercise on the kitchen floor, he brings in Cai’s sandwich. Opts to slide the plate just so by Cai’s arm, out of view from his audience, but close enough that Cai can easily reach over and take a bite whenever he quickly goes offscreen to drink water or something.

Cai doesn’t move his eyes away from the screen but he makes a small sound, like he’d swallowed something and is trying to keep his face from breaking out into some strong emotion or another. Those game trailers must be really intense.

Shower, shower, shower. Gavreel has the presence of mind to turn his back towards the rest of the room while he pulls off the sweat-drenched white tank top over his head. Cai stops long enough from his trailer commentary to groan out loud, exclaiming about cursed muscle definition and the unfairness of life, which, point. Gavreel has seen those videogame characters with their CGI’d six-packs that only a mere human being can dream of. Towel and pair of undies in hand, he enters the bathroom for the second time.

Ten, fifteen minutes. When Gavreel emerges wet from his shower, towel hanging low around his waist, Cai is now slowly dragging both hands down the length of his face, making unintelligible noises.

What kind of videogame release is giving him this amount of distress? Gavreel gestures, _Are you ok? Is there something wrong?_

Maybe some asshole got into his stream and he needs help moderating the chat. But Cai is violently shaking his head, _no_ , staring resolutely at his screen before he apologizes to his viewers about the laggy connection.

It’s while Gavreel is carefully pondering what to wear, still in his towel, kneeling in front of his wardrobe, that Cai says behind him, “Baby, I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Yeah, why think over what to wear when I’m going back to bed anyway? Just be naked, right?” Gavreel says out loud. Again, Cai makes some sort of strangled noise. 

Then the pin drops. Gavreel slaps a hand over his mouth, whispering, “You’re still streaming. Sorry, I’m so sorry baby. I’ll just.” He makes the tactical move of diving back to bed, moving swiftly under the blankets. He can just sleep in some more, cuddle the pillows aggressively, not wait for Cairo to come to bed.

Gavreel hears a loud sigh and feels the weighty dip from one corner of the mattress. Cairo’s face pops up close to his under the sheets, bright like the first glimmer of sunlight in the morning, but he looks both guilty and apologetic for no reason Gavreel can think of.

“Hi, baby,” Gavreel says and watches as that face transforms into Cai’s easy smile. That's better. 

“Hello, baby,” Cai replies. After a breath, follows it up with, “I stopped the livestream.”

“I don’t mind it. I’m just happy you’re here, you know that right?” He tries to find Cai’s hand under the blankets but it’s Cai who finds his first, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

“I know. But it’s like I went all the way here just to livestream when I came here because-” Cai swallows. “Anyway, your connection is laggy and the trailers can wait. And it’s been hard to focus lately.” He squints back at Gavreel like somehow that’s his entire fault.

“I wasn’t even doing anything this time, I swear!” But he shimmies closer because why not and relishes the hitch in Cai’s breath. “So you do admit that you find my body extremely distracting, Mr. Cai Lazaro?”

“Yes, you are very distracting, baby,” Cai admits, voice low, his chin digging into Gavreel’s bare shoulder, and it’s all Gavreel can take before he closes the gap between them and leans in for a kiss.

What they do is a little more aggressive to be called cuddling anymore, but Gavreel is certainly not one to complain about it.


End file.
